


Long Enough

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s beautiful like this, laughing and smiling that new smile Dean hadn’t seen until Cas kissed him all those years ago. Dean loves his angel and he knows that Cas loves him too but it’s in moments like this that it kind of smacks him over the head. The love that he feels for his angel is all encompassing, deeply ingrained and as easy as breathing - but sometimes (like now or when he wakes up to Cas trying to cook or when he watches Cas with Sam’s kid) Dean gets the wind knocked out of him by just how /much/ he loves the man sitting next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/45139404160/theyre-sitting-in-the-impala-outside-a-police).

They’re sitting in the Impala outside a police station waiting for Sam to come back with some stuff they need for the job. Dean has the radio on and the windows down and it’s the middle of September in a small town somewhere outside of Boston. Kansas comes on over the speakers and Cas starts singing before Dean does.

He’s beautiful like this, laughing and smiling that new smile Dean hadn’t seen until Cas kissed him all those years ago. Dean loves his angel and he knows that Cas loves him too but it’s in moments like this that it kind of smacks him over the head. The love that he feels for his angel is all encompassing, deeply ingrained and as easy as breathing - but sometimes (like now or when he wakes up to Cas trying to cook or when he watches Cas with Sam’s kid) Dean gets the wind knocked out of him by how  _much_  he loves the man sitting next to him.

Sometimes in those moments he wonders if Cas has some grace left because he always looks at Dean like he knows what he’s thinking, like he loves Dean just as much, like neither of them can believe that they get to have this. He’s doing it right now and Dean can’t stop himself; he leans over in the seat and kisses his angel until they’re both breathless and then he kisses him some more. He knows that this is for real, this is theirs and that they’re not going to leave each other again. They fought for this, they died for this, Cas  _Fell_ for this and sure, they fight, they bicker, they disagree and they say things that they don’t mean… but they both know no matter what, at the end of the day they’d always rather have each other. 

Profound bond or no profound bond, they’re in this for the long haul and Dean wants everyone in the world to know that he’s off the market, he’s met his match, he fell in love with his best friend. There’s an old angel saying, “I am yours and you are mine” and Cas says it a lot. They are as much each other’s as they are their own and right now, Dean knows what he wants.

“Marry me.” The words are murmured against his angel’s lips and Dean smiles when he feels Cas freeze for a second and whisper, “What?” Dean slid his mom’s ring off and slipped it onto Cas’ ring finger, “Stay with me, forever.” He never actually asked him to stay, even when he Fell. Cas sat back in the seat and looked at the new ring on his hand before nodding and capturing his hunter in another kiss, “Took you long enough.”

Dean laughs and kisses Cas again until Sam comes back out to find the two of them holding hands in the front seat, grinning like idiots. Sam’s never seen either one of them smile like that so when he slides into the back seat with the files they needed he catches his brother’s eye, “You guys good?” 

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean nods, grinning a little more, and starts to drive away from the station. The younger Winchester catches the glint of sunlight bouncing off the ring on Dean’s left hand that wasn’t there earlier and recognizes it as the ring Cas found last year when they visited him and Sarah. He leans up a little in the seat and sees Dean’s favorite ring on Cas’ left hand. He’s laughing as he sits back again and claps his big brother’s shoulder, “Took you long enough.”

 


End file.
